<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starbucks Boy by moondoughmidoreee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476505">Starbucks Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoughmidoreee/pseuds/moondoughmidoreee'>moondoughmidoreee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, Tododeku - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, midoriya izuku - Fandom, todoroki shoto - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, tododeku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoughmidoreee/pseuds/moondoughmidoreee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deku and Shoto meet in a Starbucks and eventually fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tododeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I worked at Starbucks every day. My shift started at eight and ended at twelve. When I first applied for it, I was kinda excited and hopeful. I thought that everything was gonna be great. But that only lasted until I found out Kacchan was gonna be my superior. Other than that, everything was chill.<br/>
“Get back to work dammit!” And there was Kacchan now.<br/>
“Y-yes Kacchan! Sorry!” I apologized, hurrying to the counter.<br/>
“Don’t call me that!”<br/>
I attended to the woman who stood at the counter and took her order. And I did that again and again and again. Though there was only one thing that caught my attention. There was this tall, handsome man who stood in front of me. I think his name was Todoroki Shoto- no wait, scratch that. I knew he was Todoroki Shoto. I could recognize that haircolor and scarred eye anywhere. Though he was scarred, boy did he still look good.<br/>
“C-can I take your order?” I asked him.<br/>
“Hmm…” he hummed. “Maybe a matcha frappe. No creamer.”<br/>
“Okay,” I said as I tapped into the register. I avoided eye contact as much as possible because if I looked up at him now, he’d be able to see my hopelessly red face.<br/>
“Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” he asked.<br/>
I looked up at him. “Uh. I think we’re in the same History class?”<br/>
“Oh yeah,” he grinned.<br/>
I went back to typing on my register.<br/>
“That’s a one thousand and fifty yen,” I said.<br/>
He reached into his pocket. “I’m Shoto by the way.”<br/>
I take his credit card. “I know. I’m Izuku.”<br/>
“Huh. Okay.”<br/>
I was losing my cool quickly. I couldn’t help it. It was eleven-thirty at night and there was a really hot guy standing less than a foot in front of me. How do you do this?<br/>
“Uh. Your order will be ready in a while. I guess I don’t really need to take your name anymore, right?” I asked him.<br/>
“No. I don’t think so,” he said. “Thanks.”<br/>
“Thank you for ordering.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going Home (ft. Kacchan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kacchan walks home with Deku. He tells Deku that Shoto isn't someone he should be with. Deku thinks otherwise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was really cold and dark outside. I decided to walk back to the dorm with Kacchan because we’ve grown a little close, y’know. Plus, he didn’t mind it that much that I walked alongside him. We lived dormed each other anyways.<br/>“I saw you talking to that Todoroki guy earlier,” he started.<br/>“Oh! Really?” I said, shocked.<br/>“Yeah. Don’t act dumb with me, Nerd,” he said. “That guy, though?”<br/>“What about him?”<br/>“He’s bad news.”<br/>“What do you mean? No he’s not.”<br/>“Well maybe for you. He just gives me this feeling, okay?”<br/>“You like him too?!”<br/>“What the fuck? No! Dude, I ain’t a faggot!”<br/>“Oh. Sorry.”<br/>“And. You like that bastard?”<br/>“He’s not a bastard!”<br/>“Should’ve known.”<br/>We soon arrived at my door. I took out my key and unlocked my door.<br/>“Okay bye, Kacchan!” I said as I opened the door.<br/>“Wait.” He held grabbed my arm.<br/>I looked at him. For once, his face wasn’t all mad. I mean, it was still a bit mad, but it had traces of an emotion Kacchan would never express, especially for me. Concern.<br/>“Just,” he said. “Be fucking careful. Okay?”<br/>This was sweet of him. “Sure.”<br/>I gave him a peck on the cheek. He deserved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Explanation: In this AU, Kacchan is Deku's ex. Kacchan hasn't really gotten over him, but hides it from Deku- out of pride. Do you guys wanna see that happen? Tell me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deku wakes up to a snow day. He chats with Shoto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up the next morning, I didn’t get up immediately. Instead, I dug myself deeper into my cushions and fought back the cold. When I finally felt a bit satisfied with the temperature, I got up and looked out the window. Snow covered the trees, the grass, and the roads. I definitely wasn’t going out today.<br/>	I changed out of my pajamas and into a thick green sweater and some sweatpants. I grabbed my computer and skyped mom.<br/>	“Hi, mom!” I greeted her.<br/>	“Izuku!” she screamed.<br/>I cringed at the ear rape that the speakers produced when she screamed. It was intolerable.<br/>“Mom, please don’t scream,” I whined.<br/>“Sorry! I was just really excited!” she said.<br/>“It’s okay. I was excited too.”<br/>“So,” she started. “How are you? You met any interesting boys lately?”<br/>“Mom!”<br/>“What? You aren’t gonna tell me you’re still single, are you?”<br/>“Can we not talk about this? Please?”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>I start hearing a loud, continuous beeping sound that might be coming from the oven.<br/>“My lasagna!” my mom screams- again, ear rape. <br/>“Oh no! You better get that!” I said.<br/>“Yeah. Maybe I can call you later?”<br/>“Okay. Bye mom!”<br/>“Bye! Love you!”<br/>Before I could say another word, she was gone.<br/>I loved my mom. I just hated it when she asked about my lovelife. At least she’s supportive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shoto time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got bored staying in the dorm, so I decided to take a little stroll outside. Yes, in the snow. In the cold. I promised myself that I would only be out for a few minutes.<br/>	I stepped out of the dormitory and into the cold grass- well, snowy grass. I loved its texture under my shoes, but not it’s temperature. <br/>	I started my walk. I passed trees and lamp posts and benches covered in cold, white snow. It was cold as heck out here, but kinda beautiful. And calming. <br/>	Sooner or later, I saw a figure and yet a very familiar one. He was sitting on a bench that I was walking towards closer and closer. I wanted to turn back and walk away, but somehow couldn’t. I felt like I had to keep walking for some reason.<br/>	I was about to turn around when he looked up and called out to me.<br/>	“Izuku!” he yelled.<br/>Dammit. “Hey!” I waved. “Shoto!”<br/>“Sit with me,” he said as he patted the empty seat beside him.<br/>I sat down and tried to avoid eye contact again. But failed. <br/>His eyes were the most beautiful pair of orbs I have ever seen. He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Beautiful.<br/>“So,” I started. “Why are you out here?”<br/>“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I just really like watching snow, I guess. What about you?”<br/>“Me?”<br/>“Why are you out here?”<br/>To look at you. “I got bored in my dorm. I had nothing to do.”<br/>He chuckled. “So. What are you interested in?”<br/>My stomach dropped to the ground. “W-what?”<br/>He chuckled again. “What are your hobbies? Likes and dislikes. What do you think I said?”<br/>Oh. “Ah! Sorry!”<br/>“It’s okay.”<br/>“Well, one of the things I really like is All Might.”<br/>“Hey, me too!”<br/>“Really? Wow. What a small world.”<br/>There was a pause. We watched the snow fall ever so gracefully. It was amazing.<br/>“Hey, do you wanna come over later?” he asked, breaking the silence.<br/>“Where?” I asked him.<br/>“At my dorm?”<br/>“S-sure! Where is it?”<br/>“West. 2189.”<br/>“I’ll be there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shoto's Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is how it ends. And Deku's making it awkward. Again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was twelve-fifty-three in the morning and I was standing in front of Shoto’s dorm. Well, at least I hope it was really his dorm. I didn’t think it was a really good idea to go by at this time, but I told him I would stop by so now I’m here.<br/>	I knocked twice and waited a while. After five minutes or so, the door opened.<br/>	“Oh, it’s you,” he said. Todoroki’s hair was all tousled and he was wearing glasses. This was new.<br/>	“Hi, Shoto. I hope it’s not too late, cause I can go if you’re-“<br/>	“No, no, no,” he shook his head. “Come in.”<br/>	He let me in. I actually expected his room to be decently clean, but it was more than that. His room was so clean, my room would’ve looked like a trash can.<br/>	“Do you want me to get you anything?” he offered.<br/>	“No, thank you,” I shook my head. “I’m good.”<br/>	“Are you sure? I mean, aren’t you thirsty? I’m gonna get you some water. From all that work you’ve done you must’ve been exhausted.”<br/>	“Oh. Okay.”<br/>	He goes to his mini fridge and brings out a bottle of mineral water. He hands it to me and closes the mini fridge.<br/>	“You should sit down,” he says as he walks to the bathroom.<br/>	“On your bed?” I asked.<br/>	“Yeah. Where else?”<br/>	I sat on the bed. <br/>	He walked out of the bathroom shirtless and I covered my eyes by instinct. Though I only got a tiny glimpse of his torso, I saw everything. From shoulder to waist. God help me.<br/>When he finally put a shirt on, he sat beside me and took his phone out.<br/>“Wanna watch some All Might?” he offered.<br/>“Yeah sure!” I said, fairly delighted.</p><p>We finished a whole movie and it got all quiet. It was a very unusual silence and I was super sleepy. I knew I had to leave, but I didn’t want to. I was thinking of saying something, until Shoto spoke up.<br/>“Izuku,” he said. “There’s something you should know.”<br/>“Shoto?” I said confused. We were looking each other into the eyes. The fact that he had this really sad face worried me a little.<br/>“Just… Please promise me you won’t panic.”<br/>I gulped. Then nodded.<br/>“I’m gay,” he said.<br/>I froze.<br/>“And I like you,” he continued.”<br/>The world froze.<br/>My stomach felt weird again. My hands we shaking and I felt colder than usual. I didn’t know what was happening and I was confused as eff. <br/>“Hey, you still with me?”<br/>I blinked once.<br/>“Shoto,” I whispered. “I-i-i-”<br/>“Oh. Sorry,” he whispered. The crack in his voice just crushed me. “I-I didn’t mean to-“<br/>“No, no! It’s okay! I love you too!”<br/>“Wait. What?”<br/>Shit. “Ah! Oh no! I meant that I really really liked you! It’s just that I said it wrong and-“<br/>When his lips met mine, everything felt okay. I felt okay.<br/>I loved him. He loved me. And it was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you like the story? Was the ending okay? Was it too much? Too less?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys!<br/>This is actually my first work in this website. If you wanna check out my ORIGINAL works, you can visit my Sweek account: SadBoiWithALaptop; and my Commaful account under the same name. Go ahead and read Greymont and tell me what you think!<br/>-Mars-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>